peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Pee-Wee's Playhouse (location)
Pee-Wee's Playhouse (also known as just simply the Playhouse) is the titular location of the show Pee-Wee's Playhouse. It is a large house situated on a hill located in a mountainous region. The episode Chairry-Tee Drive seems to suggest (rather strongly) that Herman inherited the Playhouse rather than built it himself; in a flashback to his childhood, we can clearly see Herman goofing off as he usually does. Despite the fact that Mrs. Steve and Mrs. Rene were his neighbors, their houses nor anyone else's homes were not shown being next to the Playhouse. Despite his repeated claim that the Playhouse belonged to him, in the final episode Miss Yvonne snapped at Herman that it in fact belonged to everyone that both resided in the Playhouse and visited it too. Description Exterior The exterior of the house is a cartoon-style house on a hill. There is a Sphinx model on canopy below the front door. On the rooftop is a sign with neon letters reading "PEE-WEE" which lets people know who inherited the place. Pool Behind the back door is the pool. Tito worked here until Season 2, when he was "fired" (i.e., written out of the show). The pool was subsequently dropped as a frequent location. Mr. Kite's Sky Mr. Kite's Sky is where Mr. Kite resides. Whenever Pee-wee talks to Mr. Kite when he is in the sky, he sticks his head out of Mr. Window or the window with the Flowers' bed. Interior Living Room The living room is where Chairry, Dog Chair, Clocky (seasons 2-5), and Mr. Window inhabit. There is a TV the King of Cartoons plays cartoons on (seasons 2-5), and a place for Conky to nap (in his low-power sleep mode) near the wall. Conveniently, there is an A/C socket on the wall. There is also a fireplace. The Flowers' Bed The Flowers' Bed is where the Flowers inhabit. However, the bed has just a few unwanted visitors which the Flowers find disgusting, such as a weed and a caterpillar. Whenever the Flowers are thirsty, Herman waters them. Kitchen The kitchen is where Herman cooks and prepares food for snack time. There is a refrigerator with clay-animated anthropomorphic food, a breadbox, and a dining table where characters dine. There is also an oven which cooks food. Randy once turned the oven to an extremely high temperature, while the bread is baking, which caused heavy smoke. In Season 2-5, there is a jellybean painting of Herman on the wall next to the fridge; this painting was first revealed in an episode of The Joan Rivers Show in a 1987 episode. The Back Door The back door is a double-half-door where Herman tells Knucklehead knock-knock jokes (Seasons 1-2). Behind the door is the Cowntess's barn where she resides. Jambi's Box Jambi's Box is where Jambi resides, and where characters make wishes to Jambi. Whenever Jambi's away on vacation, there's an answering machine saying that he's not in the box at the moment. Herman's Bedroom This bedroom is where Herman sleeps. It has a bunk bed and a clothes-hook. During the whole first season, there was a teepee that covered Floory completely, until the Playhouse was being redecorated for Seasons 2-5. Bathroom The bathroom is where Herman bathes, urinates and defecates, and changes his clothes. Conky's owners manual was found here, having been buried under a large pile of magazines on a chair. Puppetland Room The Puppetland Room, more commonly known as Puppetland, is where the Puppetland Band - Dirty Dog, Cool Cat, and Chicky Baby - reside. Pterri's Nest Pterri's Nest is where Pterri sleeps. The nest is located on the top of a totem pole that look like it was carved out of a dark oak tree. The Dinosaur Family's Hole The Dinosaur Family's Hole is where The Dinosaur Family resides. The Fish Tank The Fish Tank is where a couple of talking comedic Fish live. One time, Herman visited the tank for a short time as a fish. The Ant Farm The Ant Farm is where the Ants live. One time, the Ants escaped their farm, causing an ant invasion in the playhouse. The Picturephone Main article: Picturephone The Picture Phone is Herman's telephone that he uses to communicate with people. Scooter Eject The Scooter Eject is used to close an episode of the show. For Season 1, it can be unlocked when Herman lifts an iron. For Seasons 2-5, the scooter has a one-eyed helmet and can be unlocked when he turns the hand on a statue. Every episode when he boards the scooter he, or sometimes another character, says the episode's secret word for the final time, before he leaves the house through the ejection door. The Ceiling The ceiling is where Chandelier (Seasons 4-5) resides. Sometimes, Pee-wee hangs on the ceiling like a bat. Room of Fruitcakes A room made of fruitcakes given to Herman by all his friends. This room only appeared in the Christmas special and was never referred to or shown in the series proper. Category:Locations